liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Plasmoid (617)
Plasmoid, A.K.A. Experiment 617, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to fire plasma blasts from his scorpion-like tail. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is at First National Hawaiian Bank. Bio Experiment 617 was the 617th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to fire balls of plasma fom his scorpion-like tail. 617 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 617's pod eventually made its way to a junk shop, where it, along with 544, 609 and 033, was stolen by Gantu, activated, and named Plasmoid in "Dupe". Plasmoid, Heat, Thresher and Hammerface were then led by Gantu in an attack on the Pelekais' house, where Plasmoid and the other three experiments were able to easily defeat and capture Stitch and his replicas. The five returned to Gantu's ship for a victory feast, but were interrupted by Lilo, Pleakley and Dupe. Gantu used Dupe to clone Plasmoid into a hundred replicas, but as Plasmoid's power was thus divided between them, they were complete weaklings. It is presumed that Hämsterviel was somehow able to re-merge the weakling Plasmoids into one. Plasmoid reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Plasmoid, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Plasmoid participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by firing plasma blasts at Leroys. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Plasmoid has appeared twice in the Stitch! anime, both times with Splodyhead. In the first appearance, he and Splodyhead fought against Stitch when he was hypnotized by Swirly into fighting for Hämsterviel. In the second appearance, he and Splodyhead were modified by Hamsterviel to attack Stitch. Plasmoid was given a new ability of vacuuming up objects and using them as projectiles. Biology Appearance Plasmoid is a large green six-legged scorpion-like creature with black eyes, an oval nose, two antennae, no pincers and a pincer-less tail. Special Abilities Plasmoid can shoot explosive balls of plasma from his tail. He has also displayed the ability to vacuum up objects and use them as projectiles. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Plasmoid is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. Trivia *Plasmoid is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Yaarp, Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Plasmoid's pod color is blue. *Plasmoid is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 617 Primary function: Plasma shooter". Gallery 617 plasmoid by bricerific43-d5a69pi.jpg 617_Plasmoid__by_experiments.jpg 617_lookin_happy_by_experiments.jpg L.png ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-29-49.jpg|Plasmoid's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h11m46s229.png screenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h14m15s219.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h14m15s21.png screenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg 07cc82fcdc_43945586_o2.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h31m13s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h30m53s176.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h30m27s144.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h16m47s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h11m46s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h17m36s164.png 3434343.jpg|About to be duplicated by Dupe 4333353.jpg|Weak clones Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h57m09s147.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h06m09s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h11m18s159.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h00m54s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h03m16s179.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h48m47s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png 617and619.png|Plasmoid and Splodyhead in Stitch! anime 617anime.png|Plasmoid using his modified ablility screenCapture 30.01.13 20-04-24.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-50.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-04.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-56-17.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-57-29.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-36-37.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-38-20.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-11.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-35.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-57.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-20.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-47.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-39-19.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-39-41.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-40-10.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-46-34.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-48-53.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-49-29.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-50-02.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-51-20.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-54-32.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 3-01-43.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 3-02-09.jpg panes92.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments